metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Graniny Gorki
Graniny Gorki, also known as the OKB-812 Design Bureau, was a research facility located in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, headed by Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. During the 1960s, the research facility was protected by electrified fences, with attack dogs stationed near the entrance. The research facility was approximately two stories tall, with the first floor and second floor containing a courtyard, libraries, store rooms, and a restroom. The basement of the facility was also split into two: the western portion of the basement was primarily composed of Granin's main office, various offices for the scientists, a guard room, and a break room; the eastern section of the basement housed a prison facility, due to Graniny Gorki originally being designed as a prison instead of a lab. History Soviet era Graniny Gorki was originally developed to be a prison, but at some point was converted into a lab for Granin's Design Bureau. The cells on the eastern section of the research facility's basement were what remained of the original plans.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This is revealed if Snake interrogates a guard in a certain part of Graniny Gorki's outside walls ("This facility... It used to be a cell" correct translation is "It used to be a prison"). The cells are put to use as isolation cells to imprison scientists who are caught trying to escape the premises.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Implied if the player dons the Scientist disguise early and is caught by a GRU soldier, and confirmed when interrogating one of the soldiers. ("Trying to escape... You'll get put in an isolation cell.") However, the guard manning the isolation cells was incompetent in his job, resulting in several scientists leaving the prison.Implied when interrogating one of the soldiers at Graniny Gorki's basement's eastern section ("The isolation cell guard... What an idiot") The forested area to the south of the lab was used as a testing ground for tactical research. Traps were planted throughout the area to test out effective and economical tactics for those countries with limited funds and industrial technology, amongst which the Soviet Union was helping to lead Communist revolutions.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Sigint deduces the traps' purpose in a radio conversation with Naked Snake. It was speculated that the traps were also planted within the forest to prevent scientists from escaping from the lab.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Zero speculates on the traps' purpose in a radio conversation with Naked Snake, after the latter discovers a scientist impaled on a spiked pendulum. The rabbits that inhabited Graniny Gorki were immune to the Brazilian wandering spider's venom, as they were often used by The Fear to test his poison bolts.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Para-Medic informs Naked Snake of the rabbits' immunity in a radio conversation. Naked Snake traveled to the design bureau in order to rescue Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, during Operation Snake Eater, but instead learned from Granin that he had been relocated to Groznyj Grad. Because Granin was drunk at the time and bitter over being passed over in favor of Sokolov's work, he gave Snake a key which allowed him to open a door in the warehouse leading to the mountains. He also told Snake about his plans for Metal Gear, describing it as the "missing link" between infantry and artillery, and showed him some of his designs. Snake, upon leaving the facility, also ended up fighting another member of the Cobra Unit: The Fear, in the forests south of the research facility. Graniny Gorki was later destroyed by The Boss, using a Davy Crockett miniature nuclear shell.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Kojima Productions (2004). Ocelot: Yes. Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility have both been wiped out without a trace. I understand, sir. But they were necessary sacrifices. Trivia Graniny Gorki translates as "Granin's Mountain" in Russian. Behind the scenes The interior of Graniny Gorki Lab makes an appearance in the fifth mission of the non-canon minigame Snake vs. Monkey; Gone with the Apes. Walkthrough Upon entering the area, drop to the ground and crawl to the left, following the electric fence and keeping an eye on the extremely variable camo index. After making it through the fence, make your way to the far right (be careful - there are guards and dogs). Upon reaching the other side you will see a door on the east of the wall - knock on the wall to the door's right and then hide behind the boxes to the door's left. A guard will come out of the door. Get past him and go through. On the other side, follow the edge of the small building round, and you will see a side door to the lab, just to the right of the main door. Still crawling, make your way to the door. If you wish, you can take a slight detour to the right of the door, where there is a storage hut. An alternate entrance way bypasses all the guards, but also all possibilities for item/weapon acquisition. Upon reaching the far left, wait for the guard to turn away and then crawl fast through the hole in the fence towards the grass by the wall, not stopping once. Once there, crawl into the grass and through the tiny hole in the wall. On the other side, dispatch the two guards nearest to you any way to want. Crawl to the grass on the left of the building and go through the next hole in the wall, which will take you to the lab. An alternative entrance, which works only once within the inner walls, is to don the scientist outfit early. If a guard finds you, an alert will not be triggered, but they will simply escort you back to the lab, and deposit you in a cell. This is the quickest way in by far. Once inside, don the Scientist outfit. You should have no problem avoiding an Alert as long as you don't let the other scientists (who recognise their own) see your face for too long. Obviously, acting out-of-character (e.g. crawling, punching, rolling) will also give you away to the guards. Leave the same way. As long as your camouflage is good, you should have no problem at a crawl. Boss: The Fear The Fear uses Stealth Camouflage to hide while fighting. Thermal Goggles can be used to see him. It's also possible to watch from behind a tree to see where arrows are coming from. Once The Fear takes some damage his camouflage will malfunction making it easier to see him. The easiest way to defeat The Fear is to simply not leave your starting position. Try and predict where The Fear will jump to next, and you should be able to shoot him when he pauses to dart you. Although the battle essentially stops when his stamina goes below 50%, he will quickly replenish it with food, and will refill it entirely if not interrupted. However, this strength is also a weakness, and you can exploit his hunger by throwing poison or rotten food out which he will go for. This will not only inflict a small amount of stamina damage but also make him weak, slow-moving and an easy target, an effect that lasts until he consumes ordinary food. The area is littered with poisonous wildlife, most notably the Poison Dart Frogs almost directly south of your starting location, and the mushrooms just to the north-east, and so if you can get into a rhythm the second half of the battle can be quite simple. The reward for a stamina kill is the spider camouflage. It provides one of the best all-round camo indexes in the game, but stamina will drain at an alarming rate when wearing it. Hints & tips *Graniny Gorki Lab is the first area in which officers and scientists are encountered. *The Fly camouflage can be found in the upstairs restroom. *Miniatures of Jehuty from Zone of the Enders, Metal Gear RAY, and Metal Gear REX can be seen in Granin's office. *There are four Kerotans: one outside the walls (in a tree at the far end of the area), one inside the walls (in the window of one of the sheds), one on the lab's first floor (on top of the lockers opposite the library door), and one in the lab's basement (the westernmost jail cell). Equipment Graniny Gorki South Note: You can only pick up these items during the first visit to the area *Life Medicine *Instant noodles *Book Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior: Outside Wall *Mk22 suppressor *M1911A1 suppressor Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior: Inside Walls *Mk22 ammo *M1911A1 ammo *Oyama face paint *SVD ammo *M37 ammo *AK-47 ammo *Claymore *Smoke grenades *XM16E1 *TNT Graniny Gorki Lab 1F *Serum *Suture *Ointment *Bandage *Calorie Mate *Instant noodles x2 *Book *SP/Mk22 *Fly camouflage *Oyama facepaint Graniny Gorki Lab B1 West *Battery *XM16E1 suppressor *Cigarette gas spray *Handkerchief Graniny Gorki Lab B1 East *Antidote *Life medicine Notes and references Category:Research facilities Category:Tselinoyarsk